Not So Oblivious Guy
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Jaune noticed everyone nowadays, not like the fool everyone played him to be; but did a certain cat-eared Faunus notice him? JaunexBlake Lunar Eclipse 2-shot! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:** Hello again!...I gotta stop sounding like that. Anyway, back! With what? I dunno, random moments cause random things to happen, so this was randomely stricken up as an -Eyes through the oblivious boy view- That oblivious boy being Jaune...but Jaune not being so oblivious...if that makes any sense. What I mean is, I'm gonna make Jaune still a dork, but not so horrendously oblivious as he always is in the show.**

**I do not own RWBY or it's characters, Monty Oum does.**

* * *

Jaune would think things in this world wouldn't surprise him enough. Him? Actually fighting Grimm and being halfway decent at it to a level that somewhat surpassed *ahem*...lied his way into Beacon.

Well, improving shortly. Aside from not so subtle advances from his own partner he was paired with for the next 4 years; others from the female aspect had been taking notice of him finally. He was being appreciative of all the attention he wish he had when he had first arrived with not so smooth displays of how much of a loser he was earlier on. But he had gradually grown out of that. Even Weiss had somewhat teetered off of his mind from the usual daily routine of trying to get her to go out with him.

But he also noticed the other members of their joint team start to take notice as well.

Ruby, well he had always suspected that the youngest out of the 6 girls he was acquainted with had a small, barely noticeable crush on him. But then later on she would start tripping up on her words and stuttering more often than not even within the smallest vicinity of him. Clearly being a head taller than her, she tried to stand on the toes of her boots most times without tripping to see eye to eye wit him.

He had gotten smarter, and the Ice Princess noticed as well. Barely at first, she tried making light conversations with him while his mind was clearly somewhere else trying to study and actually be 'Beacon-material'. It seemed the roles had almost been reversed now. His attention else where while Weiss tried (but not as exerting as he once used to) to get his attention.

Yang, that was an entirely different story to where she was the opposite of the above the 2. Always flirtatious and garnering attention to be on herself while...being herself; she almost threw herself at Jaune, the only other blond out of the 2 teams. Lewd remarks every 5 seconds she caught sight of him and something that they could do together which, Jaune lately has been working on not getting flustered so easily. But other times that face would slip and he would go beet red when he felt an arm around his shoulder and lips to his ear that promised that they both could relieve some 'stress' if he ever felt the need. But he always figured Yang as the type to yeah maybe, she would flaunt what she would have and she 'used' to big on teasing him, but even now he figured she was teasing him and she meant nothing serious by it.

Until she decided to be bold one day and plant a kiss on his lips for most of the school yard to see.

Once again, he thought she was toying with him until he felt a piece of paper be placed in his hand and her own smaller hand closing it up into a fist, stating 'Call me~' in his ear seductively.

He honestly didn't know what to think, brain half fried from what to do and the other half from how much she erm...put _into _that kiss.

But all of this aside..._ALL_ of this, just 1 girl didn't really pay attention to him like everyone else...except for Nora because there was just no touching that.

He noticed a certain cat-eared Faunus rarely paid attention to him like they did.

Don't get him wrong, Jaune thought she was incredible to say the least, everyone thought he was so star struck into Weiss that he didn't noticed the other girls around him. Pyrrha had her athleticism and being so understanding to everyone, Ruby was cheerful with her young girl demeanor and if she found a guy (or girl) that shared her sentiments for weapons like she did then props to her; Yang was fiery and usually a social butterfly to have people flock to her and she gain friendships with them. Weiss, the pretty princ-heiress who's proper attitude could only want to be around another individual of the same sort with high held mannerisms.

Nora was just...

He questioned this now when not 5 minutes ago he saw the girl pour an entire pot of hot coffee down her throat, then get...was that a pound of sugar? And proceed to dump the contents of that down her gullet to most likely accompany the coffee.

...Nora was just Nora; no word on a specified class, or species yet. Or even a blood type.

But Blake was simply a different bree-no wait it's not what you think I'm saying! A...different breed of woman. Quiet, always shying away from others but often lately, she was breaking out of her shell. Always into her books and he had been running into her quite frequently in the library since he was trying to improve himself. She made conversation when it was relevant or when she felt in a 'catty' mood to joke around.

Heh...I'll stop sounding like Yang now.

But what Jaune really meant was in his own head was...he really couldn't explain why out of the 5 girls that were all drop-dead gorgeous, he centered on the more reserved one of the group. But all this would come to a head from what was about to happen next...

* * *

**A/N: So yeah...ORIGINALLY, I WAS writing a point-of-view-Jaune perspective of if they all went clubbing and various members got drunk and it was gonna be M-rated because of a multitude of things plus Pyrrha swearing her butt off and...Yang...but SOMEHOW, it got turned into a T-rating fic on an idea I thought up a few days around Lunar Eclipse BlakexJaune.**

**So this will be a 2-shot and I have the 2nd chapter done, I'm just severely proofreading so it will be up REAL SOON. I'll make a certain something clear next chapter on my choosing for pairings with Jaune.**

**But as always, I have no beta for...any of my on the spot ideas I seem to write so I read over it myself and even that isn't enough. So Critiques, expressions, are all welcome. R&R**

**Raiken~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:** I'm back! See? I said it'd be quick. I was done with this, just needed mega-proofreading. And thank you kind person who reminded me the ship name for BlakexJaune is Lunar Eclipse (though I like Dark Knight or BlackestKnight) I can't find anything under those tags for them ;-; Enough of my troubles, you all came here to see the 2nd part of this...I hope is decently long enough chapter. Also...did NOT expect all the JaunexBlake shippers to come out of the woodwork and show all the love.**

**I do not own RWBY or its characters, they are property of Monty Oum.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna, quiet, kept mostly to herself, political activist for Faunus rights since the moment she was able to walk and talk once she understood everything. Member of the White Fang _since _she was able to walk and talk, but more or less gravitated away from them once the new leader took order and started more violent approaches for equal rights.

That was why on a mission alone with one of her most trusted partners, did she betray his trust and sever her ties to the now unruly clan. She had hoped at one point, she could convince him to come with her and shed the shackles that bound them. But she saw it was far too late and his hatred towards humans had taken a hold of him far from her reaches to guide him into the light.

But that was not her...current situation.

Currently, in their dorm room, Ruby as bored as ever with studies, needed help with her homework from Professor Port and asked her ever diligent partner Weiss for help. The red head tried not to fall asleep to the heiress' somewhat overly complicated explanations on the subject but Ruby's wavering form gently rocking back and forth with a head lulled back meant she had dozed off while sitting up. Further making Weiss more aggravated.

Blake sat of course, involved in her book on her shiftily made bunk bed which she...still questioned why they were using books to support another bed and person atop her own?

Leaders' orders were leaders orders. And it seemed to have worked ok for the past few months...until one night Ruby's bed creaked very weakly against its' rope restraints and broke; falling coincidentally on the 4 poster bed frames of the bed under it to keep it up, but barely enough for it to be considered a bunk bed anymore considering there was no space for said person underneath to get out anymore. It could have ended badly...

Had Weiss not been gone on a business trip that weekend.

No one told Weiss what happened for fear of a very bad scolding for Ruby (Which Yang had already taken care of but far less harsh) and put more rope harnesses in place to hold the bed up.

But that went without saying what her own partner was up to at the moment. Wondering where the tall blond had wandered off to this late. She was just about to question Weiss on her whereabouts when a steady flow of knocks resounded on the door. She almost wanted to blanch when she heard on the other side the persons' voice say,

"Pft, knocking on my own door."

She heard the click of her scroll being used and a lock being set back, and then a boot to the door that seemed very unnecessary, swinging the door back rapidly. "Evening comrades in arms!...Weiss." Shooting a grin at her in a taunt.

"Hey!"

"Any who, I brought Team B with me, minus one blond." Jerking a thumb behind her to Pyrrha, Ren and Nora waiting in the doorway. But they weren't in their school uniforms, morely dressed in their street clothes.

"What's the occasion?" Blake asked her partner. Something just told her, somehow...this wouldn't end well for her. It was only confirmed when the buxom blond turned her evilly grinning sights on the faunus.

"It's the one and only chance to get a sneak peek taste at the new restaurant opening up in downtown! They're only open for a few hours before they close up shop until the actual opening in about a week or so." Calling out to the rest of her team. Noticing the dozing Ruby who's head landed on Weiss' shoulder.

"They also have double fudge choco-chip from various cuts of chocolate cookies that are to die for~", Just waiting for the aftermath blow up from what was about to happen.

Instantly a squealing Ruby was attached to her elder sister on her side with a very strong grip that could crush an Ursa.

"Canwecanwecanwecanwecanwecanwe?!" Hook, line, and sinker.

Before her smaller sister could continue on in her now hyped state of cookie madness, Yang pried her off by the scruff of her scarf around her neck, resembling being picked up like a baby kitten. "If you mean 'we' as in, 'You, Weiss, and the rest of Team Red flower hammer over there', then good!" A slightly deflated Ruby got herself away from her sisters grasp to look up at her. "You're not coming with us? And what about Blake?"

"I already got my share earlier, actually I just left!" Everyone else came with low expressions on why she didn't invite them when she actually did go a little while ago.

"But me and Blakey got a few arrangements to deal with so she'll be tied up. 'Sides, I don't think the place specializes in seafood." At this the raven haired girl rolled her eyes at the blonds knowledge of her thinking she only liked fish.

"And Jaune?" Surprisingly it was the heiress that spoke up, even Blake wasn't blind to Weiss' interest in Jaune lately. Yang waved her back sighed. "I dunno, I tried catching up to him after class but he seemed to split as soon as soon as he saw me." At this, a leering grin was sent in the Faunus' direction.

_'I suddenly don't like where this is going.' _Blake thought to herself. Keeping a watchful eye on her partner whilst peering from behind her book.

"He was last reported heading off to the library to finish a project for some class."

"Yes, the _same _class and project that I and Ruby are trying to finish. Which is why I tried asking for his...you know, points on the subject." Stuffily crossing her arms, ice blue eyes darting back and forth.

"Aw, someone's just too afraid to admit that their grades are actually falling just a bit below Jaunes' improving scores." Yang shot back. Glad to see she had caught her in the act.

After valid excuses were made, Yang took Weiss by her arm to pull her up from the bed and usher her towards Team NPR along with Ruby. "Oh, I'm just sure you'll love some of the exotic cuisine they have, you know to satisfy that princess palate of yours...whatever that is. Anyway I already covered the reservation! I told the guys at the Oum of Heaven to expect a short girl with long white hair who would _gladly _cover the expenses of her 4 other friends."

"Wait...what?!-"

"Kay, bye!"

Being thrust into the arms of the remaining Team NPR and being locked into rip, Yang waved them off quickly before closing and locking the door, vibrant gold hair swished by as she pivoted to her still sitting vic-partner.

_'My Yang-is-about-to-pull-out-her-master-plan-idea senses are tingling.'_

"Blake! How's my favorite always dressed in black and tuna-loving friend doing?"

_'And there it is. She never uses all those words describing what I am like that in a full sentence without a pun.'_

She was about to answer her when Yang assumed the position of laying down mid air wen she jumped onto Blake's bed. Bouncing her jus a little bit, Lilac eyes entirely focused on hers. She continued to stare at her for a few seconds more to see if anything else unexpected was supposed to happen. "Alright Yang, what's your angle?"

"Angle? Pfsht, me? I don't have an angle on anything unless you attitude wants to do a...180." Clearly trying to hide her snickers of amusement.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ok, even _I _think that was bad." Yang admitted to herself. "But anyway, back to the matter at hand."

"I don't think there was something for us to discuss at this point besides that pun."

"Not even a certain blond haired knight who you seem to ogle more than me now?"

Blake snapped her book shut at the light jab to what she suspected was Yang's motive all along. Lunar yellow orbs collided with lilac. "He's been...improving steadily, don't mind me if I happen to notice if he's gotten a bit more muscle and his voice just an octave deeper than before." And she wasn't lying, everyone ad noticed Pyrrha's extensive workouts were turning the once noodle knight into something that the Greek artists would fail to sculpt. All of this was evident in a gymnasium exercise of somewhat intense dodgeball when Jaune was hit rather hard in his chest that knocked the wind out of while the rest of his team and RWBY were still going at it. He was afraid it would form a nasty bruise and proceeded to strip his orange and black hoodie. The female populous of the room had their heads turned to the Adonis before them in his trim muscled glory, even Yang. So much so that Yang never heard Nora yell 'heads up' and a bright red ball to the blonds' face sent her hurtling into to the bleachers.

"Ohhh So you've been actually talking to him? Very interesting news indeed."

"Well it's not hard to notice when we all sit together at lunch everyday." Opening her book back up to continue reading.

"So, you wanna tell me watcha two been talkin' about in the library on Wednesdays?" Blakes' eyes widened just a hair from the question posed to her. "You two seem awwwwwwfully cheery as of late and it's just making gears in my head turn to think that maybe...just maybe, you like Jaune, don't you~" The book in the girls' hand just slightly leaned off to the right off balance while the fingers seemed to lose the grip on the hard cover. Oh yeah, Yang had hit the nail right on the head. Blake very much indeed did have a thing for Jaune, she just didn't want to act on it yet.

"We're just..sharing our interests with each other."

"You mean interests _of _each other. Riiiiiight." Clearly, this was starting to aggravate her feline friend. "Look Blake..." Finally taking on a serious tone to confront her. "Every girl has their limits of patience, mine isn't very short as you know and so is Weiss' but her target radius has changed. It won't take her long to become tired of...just asking Jaune for help with notes and _really _ask him out on a date. You know that date that Jaune use to pine over with the 'girl of his dreams'." Now it was Blake's turn to look at Yang weird.

"Are you...sure you're feeling ok?"

"Miss Ice Princess has noticed our lady killer for what he's become now and so has every other available girl on campus, have you?"

"..."

"And this is why tonight, I've decided to help you~" She didn't like that tone.

And this is what Blake had feared for the entire night. Quickly her eyes darted for every possible place in the room to where her Gambel Shroud might have been only to spy her partner pull something from behind her back that looked an awful lot like...

"Yang, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be out with the others at the restaurant?" Now visibly scooting back further onto her bed. The fiery brawler only waved her weapon in her face tauntingly. The cheesiest grin plastered onto her face.

"Oh I'll join them later, by the way that was a total lie; I didn't eat yet, but I will after I've done my work here."

Now was the time to be scared.

"Don't worry Blake, I've got you _covered_!"

And it was this moment that Blake wish for a moment she was back in the White Fang for what she was about to do to her.

* * *

So this was how our blond knight found himself in the situation he was in at the moment. Just as he was coming back from the gym after hitting the book from the library since Pyrrha had called off their training session for today, he came upon a rather odd sound coming from Team JNPR's room that he and the other shared. A strange knocking sound, like something big was being gently thrown against the wall, creating a soft thunking noise every now and again. It had transpired for the past 2 minutes as Jaune stood there not knowing what to do. But the real problem was when he opened the door. It seemed whatever it was, it was on its next attempt at hitting the door, but it made its mark on the blond when he stopped the pendulum known as...

"Blake?" Well he didn't forsee that. But it wasn't just Blake, outfitted in her street clothes, ones that they just dawned which did compliment her look, she wwas wrapped in something. It seemed to be the long black leather extension of her Gambel Shroud weapon...wrapped around the entirety of her chest hanging upside down. He was about to question 'how', when he looked up tot he ceiling and the blade and gun portion was embedded into the ceiling to make her hand.

Blake, continued to spin slowly around, hair down from her suspension as eyes wandered over to Jaune.

"Hey Jaune."

"..Hey Blake." A few moments pass as the creaks in the ceiling were the only sounds made.

"Soooo.."

"How did I end up this way? Glad you asked."

More moments passed while Jaune looked down at his feet nervously and waited for her to start, whenever she was ready. He opened his mouth to respond when she interjected.

"Yang did it as a...prank."

"You know, you don't really like pranks being pulled on you; you're taking this surprisingly well." He was on edge waiting for a shot back but Blake seemed to still hang upside down with the same mellow face.

"Yeah, I think it's because of all the blood rushing to my head." She replied plainly.

"So I see..."

"..."

"..."

"So uh, you want to...maybe help me down?" Sounding a bit more enthused.

"Oh right! Of course!" Rushing to unhinge the latch that held the binding together tightly. A simple finger press and the girl was sent into a twirling spin to the floor, should not have her knight catch her bridal style just before she hit the floor. Blake had to control the sudden rush to her head from not being upside anymore for the oncoming dizziness. After that was overcome, she looked up to have a small blush form on her cheeks.

_'He must have just come from working out.' _It was confirmed when she placed a hand on his chest to steady herself in his grip.

_'Oh dear **god **he just did.' _Silently praying he could not feel the amount of warmth she was generating from just her face from blushing. Being able to smell the light shampoo he used from his shower...then the naughty Faunus tried not to o into other details in her head about his shower.

"Woah, looks like I caught you just in time." Smiling cheerfully while righting her up so she could stand on her own. "Can you, stand properly?" Asking as the cat girl went to stand on her own, brushing off her slacks and dress shirt. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Reassuring him, turning to face him.

Well now this felt awkward. There was the only one thing to talk about and it was the fact that Blake was suspended from his own room in front of his door.

"Thanks, again Jaune." She was running out of things to say and do, so she thought of an exit plan and tried to make her way out of Team JNPR's room. But she was stopped midway standing right beside him with a hand on her shoulder.

"So, you're not going tell me 'why' Yang tied you up in Gambel Shroud for a prank?" He asked inquisitively, he wanted to know, but he also had motives of his own now that he and Blake were alone.

The Faunus remembered a situation like this before, in Ozpin's 'talk' room where he stared her down into answering him about was there something else on her mind. She didn't think she would be able to do the same thing to Jaune; The guy she was slowly falling for. "It's a long story." Making sure to keep eye contact with him. He closed his eyes once and sighed, while he prepared for something he himself was about to say.

"I'll take your word for it, but now I have a different question for you."

Her heart flew in her throat. Slowly her frame was being turned by the much larger hand on her shoulder to face him. She came to halt when both of his hands had her shoulders. She had no choice but to look up into deep blue eyes.

"Blake? Do you have any feelings for me?"

Well that was blunt and to the point. She certainly didn't expect that one. Pyrrha must have also been coaching him on how to talk to girls without a sense of false bravado. And that meant he had balls. No smooth talking filled with on how 'hot' she was or referring to her as a babe. But to say she expected this question to be directed to Weiss and not...herself; she least of all thought of herself. And he still sat there with expectant eyes for her answer.

"O-oh, well I...I." To say she was stumped and her brain just chose to stop working at the wrong moment would be a good point.

_'The guy I like just asked if I felt the same way about him when he thinks I'm far from his reach.'_

"Jaune I, you know you are one of my comrades and have become one of my friends over time. I thought it was obvious with how much time we spend in the library-"

"You know...that's not what I meant."

Well damn, Pyrrha must have also taught him to not beat around the bush either.

She swallowed, veering her sights from him so she could focus on what she was about to say. If she denied herself from most other times just because she was afraid of what she was, then how could she ever be happy? Jaune clearly was against the discriminative nature of those who hated and taunted Faunus. Heck he almost blabbed to an entire library of her secret because he himself was so comfortable around the group.

"J-Jaune, I don't think I-" Blake was clearly loosing her ground here trying to buy herself time. And she was not one so easily flustered. But now as a very confident Jaune who had grown with experience stood in her way, she found it hard to say no.

"Blake Belladonna, Do. You. Like. Me?" He had wanted this question answered for a while, well enough so that the blond could at least ask the person he wanted out on a date. Rejection still kind of hurt but he found lately he had built a sort of front for it so he could handle it better rather than when he first arrived at Beacon. And now, he waited on baited breath for her answer. Sure lately they had library sessions for studying and other times it was to discuss books they both liked. It didn't even have to be romantic for a start to see where they were going.

Golden irises looked back to Jaune's awaiting stare and her eyes softened. This was it, she was going to be true to herself.

"Jaune if I had to be honest I...think you're great. Amazing now actually. Even before, your sense of justice was always right in helping others, no matter how selfless it seemed. You don't care about the boundaries between Human and Faunus and could really care less except for the treatment of others. Always wanting to protect. You are; Jaune Arc, a really great guy who I suspect will be the most loving, understanding and...affectionate significant other to whoever you choose." She smiled at that, proud of her own words. The blush from earlier was now back in full force as then she decided to avoid eye contact and immediately found her shoes interesting. She was hoping on the inside that this was enough, anymore open displays of her high praise of him might end her.

Jaune took his hands away from her and stood back on is own, hand ruffled in his hair and a curious look on his face. "Yeah, that's great and all but...that still doesn't answer my question."

She had to cause her brain from stopping its meltdown when she glared back at him only to find that his cheeks too were painted red in embarrassment. That tone of voice he used _did _waver a bit.

So he did still retain some of that naïve nature somewhere.

He would just need a little help was all.

The ravenette's face broke out into a small grin, next thing Jaune knew a hand had grasped the front of his t-shirt. Pulling him down oh so very close to stare straight into feline eyes.

"Well, I _could _just tell you, but I think it better if I _show _you~" Jaune barely had time to blink before a warm lips enveloped his own. It wasn't overpowering, but there was something wild about it. For a few more seconds, their lips melded with one anothers, but before the Arc boy could begin to ask permission for entrance into her mouth with the slightest tease of his tongue, she pulled away.

"But yes, I also like you, Jaune." A pleased smile across her lips. Gauging his reaction: priceless.

"Heh, wow, didn't know you felt _that _way about me, kitty-cat." A sliver of black was just out of her peripheral vision before it fell to the ground. Was that...?

Her suspicions were confirmed when very rough fingers were on her soft feline ears but being so gentle with them. Ohhh a purr was coming on and she sure didn't want him knowing that. "J-j-jauuuuunnnnee~"

Well that came out more turned on than it should have been. Sneaky bastard taking off her ribbon while she was distracted thinking she was distracting _him._

"Now now, you can tell me how much you want me to continue after our date." He laughed, deciding to leave the black cat alone for now. Her yellow orbs looked to him in confusion as he knew she would.

"Wait..a date? Right now?" Add that to the list of still unexpected things that happened today.

"Yep, right now. Why not? We have the weekend free, I'm done with my homework for my classes, and you seem to be free as of this moment." Confessing and a date all within the span of 5 minutes? This had to be a new record. When she noticed Jaune didn't have a hold of her head anymore she backed up. "I guess we could..." She wasn't still sure of herself.

"Now I would say the 'Oum of Heaven', it's only open a couple of hours, but they don't particularly have any seafood there." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully. What was up with everyone thinking she had to have seafood constantly.

"Jaune, we don't _have _to have seafood. Wherever we go, I'm sure it'll be fine." Clasping both of her hands around his own. She felt something in his hand be put into her own. "Here's your bow back. You know...you don't have to wear it Blake." Nervously his eyes looked between hers and the ribbon she so commonly used to hide her Faunus trait. She took the strand that held the 2 designs that made her bow, making her judgment on it. If he didn't care who she was, then neither would she.

"And so I won't." Rolling it up tightly to fit into her slack pockets. Expectantly, she looked up to him, holding out her hand.

"You won't?" Not seeing that answer coming.

"I won't." This time with finality. He looked down to her outstretched hand and realized he was supposed to take it. Smiling greatly, he could see all of this turning out really well.

"So...Yang did tell me you might have liked me, but I didn't know she was going to do..." Gesturing to where his room was as they made their way out. "...That."

Wait a minute.

"You knew I liked you...the whole time?" Mockingly put-off voice at it's maximum, he saw through her façade and laughed heartily.

"Hey not the whole time; so I...thought I would just ask, you know man up and if you rejected me, take it like a man." The Black cat smirked with a triumphant snicker.

"You sure didn't take that kiss like a man." Embarrassment was the color of the knights' face right now as they continued out from campus.

"So here's a suggestion, book shop that also sells various pastries for a date?" Hoping that would stick. Luckily she nodded approvingly.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N: DONE! My head hurts now. I did NOT mean to write this much and if some of it just sounds like mindless drabble in the beginning forgive me. This 2-shot is now complete and next I will actually fully plan out the next drabble or multi-chapter something I write. I don't have an on the clock beta so once again excuse spelling errors. Sorry for the sadness at the beginning with how Blake was telling she left what I hinted at was Adam. It just kinda got sad there.**

**Alright, Jaune pairings, I like all of them, I hold Arkos (JaunexPyrrha) in the highest regards though. (If you write them I am your slave!) Under that has to be JaunexYang, then JaunexBlake though that's steadily competing with Yang, then it's JaunexRuby. I think JaunexWeiss is 'ok', but I could never for some reason I think write it. I see it as Jaune fawning over a crush he will soon learn to treat as a hurdle and eventually leap over it to bigger things. But they can still remain friends while she gains respect for him.**

**Well there you have. I'm done for now until the 'random ninja' wants to strike me in the head again. R&R**

**Raiken~**


End file.
